fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Takumi (Fates) Bound Hero Battle * "I heard you the first time, Hinoka. I won't do anything reckless. We shall fight as one." (Intro with Hinoka) Summoned * "Need me? Alright, I'll help." (Movie) * "I'm Takumi, a prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine Fujin Yumi. Which makes me pretty useful, I'd say." Home * "I heard you can't fight, so you can count on me...no matter what some people say behind my back." * "I like the food of my homeland. Especially miso soup. Maybe you and I can cook something up like that." * "So, you've got a divine weapon too? Looks like it's hard to aim. But it really isn't for battle, is it?" * "I always keep my Fujin Yumi nice and polished. I'm only as good as my weapon. Best to keep it in top shape." * "My retainers are Hinata and Oboro. They work hard, so I'm glad they know how to relax. Honestly, I can't help spoiling those two." * "I'm here to give you a fine hello from Friend. Now, you be sure to stay in touch." (Greeting from friend) * "I've been wondering... How do you think of me? Am I just another Hero to you? Not that it matters to me. Just curious. But I feel like you acknowledge me and my skill. If you didn't, why would you spend so much time looking out for me? ...I appreciate that, by the way. I guess that's all I ever wanted— to be acknowledged for my own abilities. Thank you. Now just you watch—I'll be the strongest Hero you've ever known." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Hmmmm..." * "I have nightmares that you wouldn't believe. I wish they'd go away." * "Were you happy to see me when I showed up? Hope so." * "Don't worry, I'll obliterate anyone who gets in our way." * "Are Hinata and Oboro around? Not that I need them to relax or anything." * "Heh, nice to be needed! But nice to get compliments, too." * "I have to get stronger! Way stronger! More than my siblings, anyway." * "Must be nice to have free time. Oh! Sorry, I-I didn't mean that!" Map * "Yes?" * "Let's go." * "On it." Level up * "Phew! Nice growth! What a relief." (5-6 stats up) * "All right. Not bad. Not bad at all!" (3-4 stats up) * "What? It happens!" (1-2 stats up) * "Heh. Nice to see that you're really taking an interest." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Die already!" * "I'll shoot you down!" * "You'll never hit this target!" * "Oh, that's it!" Defeat * "By you?!" Takumi (Happy New Year!) Summoned * "Happy New Year. I'm Takumi, Prince of Hoshido. Are we... exchanging new-year gifts?" Home * "I must admit, I feel somewhat out of place here. There aren't many other Heroes wearing a kimono... And I'm the only one carrying mochi around." * "I was celebrating the new year at Castle Shirasagi, unprepared to be summoned out of the blue. Normally I'd have my Fujin Yumi with me, but..." * "It's always so cold at the turn of a new year. Are you warm enough? I wish I had some warm ozoni with me..." * "Huh? You want to make up some New Year's fortunes? Fine... You'll have good luck if there are at least three Hoshidan Heroes in the plaza." * "It's a new year, so I'll try to be a little more forthright. I wanted you to know that I respect your tactical capabilities." * "Happy New Year. I was instructed by Friend to deliver new-year greetings." (Greeting from friend) * "I've been here since the new year's start. Do you celebrate New Year's where you're from? We have all sorts of traditions in Hoshido. For instance, we'll hang decorations resembling the Dawn Dragon facing the sunrise to ward off evil. We also have many delicious soups we'll prepare—Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, you'd like to learn more about Hoshidan New Year's traditions? Well, they're pretty involved, and explaining them thoroughly will likely take some time... But as long as you're OK with that, I'd be glad to tell you whatever you want to know. I can't say whether it's good fortune or bad, but there's no way of knowing if I'll ever be able to return home... So, for as long as I'm here, I'll continue to chat with you like this. After all, I don't... dislike you. So let's keep working together. Sound good?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This is just something I wear for the New Year!" * "I always have bad dreams. But they seem even worse at the start of a new year." * "What? Men wear kimonos like this for the New Year in Hoshido!" * "It's Hoshidan tradition to give money to children on New Year's Day. That's... nice, I guess." * "Hoping for good luck this year? Yeah, me too." * "I never expected to go into battle wearing this." * "Sorry if I can be... prickly. Truth is, I'm glad to be with you for the New Year." Map * "Mm-hmm?" * "Party time." * "All right." Level Up * "As amazing as the first sunrise of the new year." (5-6 stats up) * "This year, I'll become even stronger." (3-4 stats up) * "I hope the entire year doesn't go this way..." (1-2 stats up) * "A new power for a new year, huh? Thanks." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Happy New Year!" * "Here's a present!" * "We're celebrating my way!" * "Say hello to a new year!" Defeat * "Back to sleep..." Takumi (Fallen Heroes) Grand Hero Battle * "Betrayal... Betrayal... I am betrayal!" Summoned * "Where am I? I am... Yes... Yes, I am here to... defeat them... I must." Home * "Won't forgive... Never forgive... The enemy... Yes, my enemy is... Everyone... I will kill them... I will kill all of them..." * "All the blame... lies with that person... For Mother. For my brother. For the Hoshidan soldiers. I will not... forgive..." * "Why are we standing around? Let's go to battle. Kill... the enemy... That is the key..." * "Where is it... Yes... My bow... My precious bow... It looks... different... But as long as it can kill..." * "I must... protect Hoshido... along with everyone. Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura... And... who else? Can't...remember..." * "I came here on Friend's order. You don't seem to be my enemy..." (Greeting from friend) * "What are you doing here, Kiran? It's time for battle. The enemy... Must die. Why... do I fight? Because I must... I hear the anger inside me welling up, shouting for me to fight. Yes... Anger... I cannot forgive...my enemy! Abandoning us siblings... Abandoning our kingdom... That person is my enemy. I must... Kill... That's why I... When I jumped from the wall, I... I couldn't be saved... I was... beyond saving... But if I wasn't saved... How am I here? What... am I? It doesn't matter. None of it matters. I must defeat... my enemy... That is all that drives me!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Where am I? I can't remember anything..." * "Do you want to be the first to die?" * "Kill... Must kill them. But who?" * "I can hear that song. Azura?" * "Corrin... Ugh. My head, it hurts." * "I just want to spend time with my family..." * "Until my memories return... I will kill all your enemies." Map * "Hm." * "I'll do it." * "Die." Level Up * "With this... I can kill them all..." (5-6 stats up) * "Won't be stopped..." (3-4 stats up) * "Tsk..." (1-2 stats up) * "Yes... Power... I need more...to decimate them all..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You're full of yourself!" * "Die, die, die!" * "I'll kill you myself." * "I will kill my enemies." Defeat * "I will... I must..." Takumi (A Sketchy Summer) Tap Battle * "Don't you just love the beach? I can feel my skin absorbing the sun's warmth! Now, let's dive into battle!" Summoned * "Cannonbaaaall— Waah! Wh-where'd the water go?! And where did I go?! And who are you?! Me? I'm Takumi, of Hoshido! Are you the one who interrupted my vacation?" Home * "Clear blue skies, clouds in shapes I can't even name, and an ocean that stretches on forever... Ahh... Tropical islands are simply wonderful places." * "I once bested my own brother Ryoma in a battle for a ticket to a tropical island. I never would have succeeded had it not been for Oboro and Hinata. I have nothing but praise for those two." * "Here, I brought you some water. You need to remember to stay hydrated with the sun beating down on you." * "Admiring my swimsuit, huh? Oboro made it for me. You should ask her to make one for you, too!" * "When I'm away from home, I can't help but miss all the foods I grew up with. But there is a lot to be said for the foods of another nation that you'd never have back home." * "Hi, I'm Takumi. And yes, I'm wearing a swimsuit. Just take this message from Friend, OK?" (Greeting from friend) * "The tropical island was so much more than I expected. Each day was as exciting as the last. I was in a literal paradise, so you can't blame me for being a little bitter when you first summoned me here... That said, being here is just as satisfying. This smile is all natural, if you couldn't tell. I'm not ungrateful for the chance to be here, but I do still have unfinished business back on the island. So let's end this world's fighting quickly and go back to it together. I'll show you how to really have some summer fun! That's a promise, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Truth is, I always wanted to go on that tropical vacation. I just think I should be honest about that..." * "This swimsuit is custom-made. Nice, right?" * "What do you want? Look, if you're bored, why don't we go play tag on the beach?" * "Heh! You keep poking me, but it's not like I've got any kelp stuck on my skin." * "It's thanks to my retainers that I was able to go on that tropical island trip in the first place." * "If I close my eyes, I can just picture it... That blue, blue sea...those beautiful skies..." * "I was really surprised when you called me here. But this place is pretty nice! I almost don't want to leave." Map * "Haha!" * "Let's go swimming!" * "Diving in!" Level Up * "I feel amazing... Summer and the beach go hand in hand!" (5-6 stats up) * "Nothing beats the feeling of the summer sun's rays." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm sure I'm just tired from all the swimming..." (1-2 stats up) * "And with this power, I can now fully enjoy the summer!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Feel that ocean breeze!" * "Tropical attack!" * "Drown already!" * "Welcome to paradise!" Defeat * "Bury me in sand..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes